Friends Again
by emmyanna15
Summary: Doctor Who: Childhood Friends AU. After childhood friends, John and Rose, are reunited they try to keep things life the same. However, seeing each other as adults instead of children may be all it takes to tear their lives apart. And then there's Jack... Starts off as AU but slowly and surely takes up the Doctor Who vibe towards the end. Or at least it should


"Do you have to?" The little girl with blonde pigtails said sadly.

"I don't want to go." The little boy said in reply. He had spiky brown hair that was messy from messing with it. "Mama says we have ta' go."

"But why?" The girl said trying not to cry. The little boy shrugged. After another 30 minutes the little boy was ushered into a blue mini van. He looked out the window at his friend and started to cry. He sadly placed his hand on the window watching his friend cry in her mom's arm.

"Don't worry John, you'll make new friends." The little boy's mother told him. And with that John Smith left behind his best friend, Rose Tyler.

"_Tag! You're it!" Rose called and ran away from John. However the little boy quickly caught up to the little girl and tagged her back._

"_You're it!" John called and ran off._

"_Hey! No fair! No tag-backs!" The little girl complained._

"_There's no one else to tag." The little boy said confused walking back towards his friend._

"_I know." She said happily then tagged him and ran off. The little boy laughed and chased the blonde pigtails._

Rose sat up while her alarm beeped loudly. She threw back her pink covers and walked to shut off her alarm. She smiled sadly at her dream. She missed her old friend. She looked down at her dresser littered with all sorts of pink items and her eyes fell on a black picture frame. She picked it and smiled. Her and John wrapped in a kids embrace. Her mom snapped the picture days before John had to move. She sighed, put the picture down, and got dressed for work.

John sighed. He hated shopping for other people, especially girls. He straightened his pin striped blazer. He stepped into the shop and already hated it. So many clothes. John wondered how people could own more than a few changes of clothes. He owned a few suits and his trench coat which was draped around him now. And of course he had his trusty converse with rubber soles. He hummed walking through the store trying to find the shirt his friend Martha had asked him to pick up for her.

Finally he found it and headed to the cash register but stopped when he caught a glimpse of blonde hair. "_Nah!" _He thought to himself. "_I'm imagining it!"_ Still he went and hung the shirt back up and went to ask for help. "Excuse me." He said tapping the woman on the shoulder. "I'm looking for a shirt my friend wants." He said while trying to see the woman's name tag. However she turned around him and he didn't even get a slight look.

"Well what's it look like?" She asked with a London accent. _This is impossible! _John thought. He would recognize that voice anywhere. He started grinning like a mad-man at the shop girl's back. "Sir what did the shirt look like?" Rose asked again at the man's silence. She turned to face the man and stopped dead in her tracks. "Oh my God. Is that really you?" She asked in amazement.

"Yes it is Miss Rose Tyler. The one and only John Smith." He said with a huge grin on his face. He spread his arms open dramatically and was surprised when Rose threw herself into an embrace but he quickly complied and closed his arms around her.

Rose pulled away and wiped her eyes, tears of joy spring up in them. "I missed you. It's been so long. I can't believe this is happening right now." She said smiling.

"Neither can I." He replied smiling just as much as she was.

"Geez you got tall and skinny." She said laughing.

"Oi!" Was all he could say in reply because, while he had gotten tall and skinny, Rose Tyler had only grown in beauty. She just laughed and smiled and poked her tongue through her teeth.

"Hey Rose!" a voice called ruining the reunion. John looked over to see an African American male, roughly the same age as him, standing a little ways away.

"Oh that's Mickey. It's my lunch break." She said. "Here," she suddenly said pulling a paper from her pocket and quickly scribbling something on it. "My number. Call and let's meet up and catch up." She said smiling.

"I will definitely do that, Rose Tyler."

"You'd better, John Smith." With that he watched her walk off the the waiting her yellow hair gliding along the back of her pink jacket.


End file.
